eXposed
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: The Lone Gunmen attends an annual computer convention show in Las Vegas to expose an online bachelor's auction company only to find themselves caught up in their own web.
1. eXposed

LGM : eXposed 

**[Title]** eXposed  
**[Desc]** The Lone Gunmen attends an annual computer convention show in Las Vegas to expose an online bachelor's auction company only to find themselves caught up in their own web.   
**[Written by]** The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
**[Date] **22.04.01**  
[Rating]** PG**  
[Notes] **LoveMatesToGo.com is a fictional Internet company | This is my first venture into the realm of The Lone Gunmen fanfic but I loved them since day one at the X-Files.  
**[Credits]** The Lone Gunmen is the creation of Chris Carter, Vince Gilligan, John Shiban, Frank Spotnitz.  
**[Characters]** Byers, Frohike, Langly, Jimmy, Yves.  
  
  
  
  
**LAS VEGAS, NEVADA  
18:15**  
  
Our heroes got out of a taxi that took them from the Las Vegas airport to the hotel which they will be staying for three days. Paradise Park Resort at Las Vegas, it was called, was a few minutes walk from the Las Vegas Hilton where the computer convention will be held 12 hours from now.   
  
Byers, wearing the same conservative suit, was the first to come out of the taxi, followed by Frohike in his usual leather get-up, and Langly in black jeans, black t-shirt, and a frown in his face. All of them seemed to be irritated by something, or someone.   
  
Jimmy, the last one to emerge from the taxi, was in a knee-length shorts, a Hawaiin shirt, dark sunglasses, and a nose sun-block. He's overly excited since it was his first trip to the City of Sin and can't help requesting the taxi driver to make frequent stops to get pictures at different tourist attractions along the way.  
  
"Look Jimmy," said Frohike, "this is not Hawaii. This is Las Vegas, desert not beaches, gambling not surfing!" said Frohike.  
  
Byers and Langly, clearly tired from the trip, grabbed their things which consisted of a two notebooks, a portable network wireless gear, and a bag of communication devices. Byers approached Jimmy and said "Jimmy, you may want to lose that lei in your neck, before somebody strangles you with it."  
  
"Uhm, sorry guys," said Jimmy. "I thought Las Vegas is a sunny place with lots of sands? Besides, this place is called a _resort_, right?" he asked innocently. "Said here in the brochure!" Jimmy produced a partly torn attractions brochure and showed it to the guys.  
  
"With no beaches!" Langly snatched the brochure from Jimmy and read, "It says Las Islas, not Las Vegas!" he hissed. "Where did you get this anyways?"  
  
"From Yves."  
  
  
  
**THE LONEGUNMEN HQ, [one week ago]  
8:00**  
  
The trio got an anonymous tip from fellow hacker and often rival Yves that something big was happening in the online bachelor's auction cum online dating Internet company based on Las Vegas that preys on elderly women.   
  
Yves said there was a complaint reported by a 65 year-old woman, whose name she did not disclose, against an Internet company called "LoveMatesToGo.com" for stealing money and not keeping their end of the bargain. The complainant said that she received a complimentary CD with free Internet access from the said company to try their latest venture online. She did and found herself bidding for a date and eventually getting one.   
  
On the night of the date, the person she put a bid on did not show up. She claimed that she already paid a handsome price for that person but didn't get anything in return, and now she wanted her money back. The company on the other hand, contest that it was out of their hands once the bidder and the biddee agreed mutually on their date, and once the bidder paid the _company's retainers fee_ after the fact.  
  
They also said the before the woman entered the online auction, she should've read the terms of agreement, which clearly stated that in the event of a no show, LoveMatesToGo.com were not liable for anything.  
  
"Tell me if you know anyone who still reads those 'Terms Of Agreement' stuff anymore?" asked Byers, making a statement rather than an inquiry. "Virtually nobody!"  
  
Langly and Frohike were skeptical about the tip since first, it came from Yves, which they all know often hides information from them; second, it was a dead-end case, and third, both of them were not too keen on the idea of looking under elderly women's skirt, figuratively speaking.  
  
"You know what? This is just a plain and simple act of stupidity, in my opinion," barked Langly.  
  
Byers and Jimmy on the otherhand strongly believed that those people needed to be vindicated. And why wouldn't they consider this case? They're publishers of truth, defenders of the oppressed. It's what they do: expose the truth and not discriminate.  
  
After all the discussions whether or not to investigate the case, Langly and Frohike finally agreed. Besides, FED CON will be having an annual convention in the same hotel they were billeted and during the same days. They missed last year's convention of the underground hackers organization due to circumstances beyond their control. They were unable to network with fellow security specialists and now was a good chance to hang around with those who share their common interests and expertise.  
  
"C'mon guys," said Byers, "it's a computer convention. The things we love best are there: New technologies, product launchings, free beta softwares..."  
  
"And babes!" Jimmy excitedly blurted out.  
  
The three gunmen looked at him. Frohike approached Jimmy and placed his hand on his shoulders.   
  
"The only _babes_ that you're going to see there are a bunch of guys that looks like us," said Frohike, "And they're not even wearing skirts."  
  
"Yeah, moron," said Langly "We're talking about computer conventions here! Not some beauty contest."  
  
  
  
  
**LANGLY AND FROHIKE'S ROOM, PARADISE PARK RESORT HOTEL [present day]  
21:30**  
  
Langly decided to sleep early, he had been sick the whole day because of the flight eventhough he popped up a couple of bonamine earlier that day to control his headaches. Langly has motion sickness syndrome, the reason why he hated flying. He'd rather die than ride another plane.   
  
It had been 5 minutes after he dozed off when Byers and Jimmy came banging on their door.  
  
"Change of plans guys," said Byers. He laid the piece of paper which looked like a blueprint on Frohike's bed. Jimmy, Langly, and Frohike gathered around.  
  
"What do you mean change of plans?" asked Langly, eyes half closed. The drowsy effect of the medicine was still evident.  
  
"I got this at the lobby," Byers showed a revised program for tomorrow's convention. "Booth 46,"   
  
"That's the LoveMatesToGo.com booth," Jimmy quickly added.  
  
Byers darted a glance at Jimmy then resumed what he was saying, "Booth 46 added a new activity in their list," he said.   
  
"Live Bachelors Auction at 3:00 pm. ***Interested parties may apply***"  
  
Both Byers and Jimmy looked at Langly and Frohike.  
  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED ...  
**

[The Lone Gunmen - John Byers, Melvin Frohike, Ringo Langly, Jimmy Bond, Yves Adele Harlow. @:[) #8) }8-) ] [The Resident Web Vampyr also writes fanfictions regularly for Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. ] [Visit [][1]http://www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net & [][2]http://www.lgmx.cjb.net for more information.]

   [1]: http://www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net
   [2]: http://www.lgmx.cjb.net



	2. Vitae

LGM : Vitae

**[Title]** Vitae  
**[Desc]** Frohike, Langly, and Jimmy prepare themselves for the bachelor auction ball while Yves showed up to help Byers with the evidence.  
**[Written by]** The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
**[Date] **29.04.01**  
[Rating]** PG**  
[Notes] **Part 2 of eXposed. | This is my first venture into the realm of The Lone Gunmen fanfic but I loved them since day one at the X-Files.  
**[Credits]** The Lone Gunmen is the creation of Chris Carter, Vince Gilligan, John Shiban, Frank Spotnitz.  
**[Characters]** Byers, Frohike, Langly, Jimmy, Yves.  
  
  
  
  
**LANGLY AND FROHIKE'S ROOM, PARADISE PARK RESORT HOTEL [present day]  
21:45**  
  
Langly protested the new plan. It did't make sense, _sure he'd do anything for their cause but not this_! he thought. Frohike, on the other hand, laughed at the idea. Absolutely absurd, but that doesn't stop them from doing it. They've done things before that were beyond decency, and another round of embarassment won't hurt, he reckoned.  
  
"No way man!" slashed Langly. "Why not Mr. Las Islas here," he referred to Jimmy.  
  
"Langly, you're a 32-year old virgin, this is your chance to score," teased Frohike.   
  
"Yeah right, Mr. Ladies Man. I heard you're not getting any boinking either," said Langly sarcastically.  
  
Jimmy tried not to laugh, but the idea of Frohike and Langly on the auction block were too funny. He was able to let out a few spasmodic sounds in response.  
  
"You too Jimmy," added Byers.  
  
"Huh?" said Jimmy, "why me?" he stopped giggling. "Can I just be an auctioneer or something? You know, the one who talks really, really, really, really, fast? Like the one in the commercial."  
  
All three gunmen looked in his direction in unison. All seemed to question his ability but did not say anything. They noticed that Jimmy suddenly looked confused.  
  
"I-I don't know what to do," he said.  
  
"Just be yourself. Trust me. You'll fit perfectly well," reassured Byers.  
  
  
  
  
**COMPUTER CONVENTION, LAS VEGAS HILTON  
7:45**  
  
Frohike and Jimmy was filling up the application form Booth 46 handed over to the volunteers. All interested bachelors were required to give information such as first name, last name, date of birth, interests, and other relevant facts about themselves. These information will be used to create a profile for the prospective bidder and will also determine their eligibility. Jimmy was holding several copies of the application because he's not sure what name to use.  
  
"I was thinking of using my true name Bond, James Bond," he told Frohike. "It has that sophisticated appeal. Don't you think so?" he asked. "Plus, my name is a perfect undercover name," he added, pretty proud of himself.  
  
Frohike didn't reply. Instead, he stared blankly at him for a second then continued writing his vitae. Frohike definitely doesn't want to use his own name. The number one rule in spying was under no circumstances, reveal your true identity. He was thinking of his favorite author's name--the world reknowned conspiracy theorist, Beresford Jones Dune. Only the foremost thinkers knew this author and what a shrewd way of hiding his identity. Frohike smiled satisfactorily.   
  
Jimmy looked over Frohike's paper. "Hey, we have the same initials!" said Jimmy excitedly. "Well, almost... Mine is J.B. for James Bond." He examined Frohike's paper intently, "You had yours the other way around, B.--"  
  
Frohike covered Jimmy's mouth before he can spell the rest of his undercover name. He decided that it was not a good idea. He released his hand off Jimmy and hurriedly crossed out the name.   
  
"--Dune," Jimmy finished what he was saying. "What?"  
  
"Just shut up, okay?" said Frohike. He reckoned that it was the worst part of the application form. He moved to the next line: Age.   
  
  
  
**COMPUTER CONVENTION, LAS VEGAS HILTON  
7:48  
**  
"Look Byers, I still don't understand why all three of us will be doing this. Why not just Jimmy and Frohike?" asked Langly, still having second thoughts whether to go through with it or not. He's also trying to convince Byers that joining the auction was a bad idea. "And who's gonna check for the profiles in the computer, huh?" he added.  
  
"I will," said Yves. The svelte beauty walked towards them. "Langly, I heard you and the boys will be auctioned today? I wonder who will be foolish enough to bid?" she smiled wryly.  
  
Langly smirked.   
  
"Don't worry Yves, I'm sure some hot-blooded blonde girl will be happy to shell a few thousand bucks for me," he said.  
  
From that moment, Langly need not be persuaded anymore. He wanted to prove Yves and to the guys that Langly was the gunman to beat. He went to where Jimmy and Frohike was and grabbed an extra form sheet from Jimmy. "Give me that," he said, and started writing.   
  
Yves cannot stomach what Langly just said, a few thousand bucks? _Get real_!, Yves thought and rolled her eyes in protest. Even she wouldn't be caught dead bidding for him.  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

[The Lone Gunmen - John Byers, Melvin Frohike, Ringo Langly, Jimmy Bond, Yves Adele Harlow. @:[) #8) }8-) ] [The Resident Web Vampyr also writes fanfictions regularly for Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. ] [Visit [][1]http://www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net & [][2]http://www.lgmx.cjb.net for more information.]

   [1]: http://www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net
   [2]: http://www.lgmx.cjb.net



	3. Multiplicity

LGM : Multiplicity

**[Title]** Multiplicity  
**[Desc]** The Lone Gunmen formed a theory about the 3 mysterious bachelors while Langly and Jimmy discovered another side of Yves in a hacker convention.  
**[Written by]** The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
**[Date] **09.05.01**  
[Rating]** PG**  
[Notes] **Part 3 of eXposed. | This is my first venture into the realm of The Lone Gunmen fanfic but I loved them since day one at the X-Files.  
**[Credits]** The Lone Gunmen is the creation of Chris Carter, Vince Gilligan, John Shiban, Frank Spotnitz.  
**[Characters]** Byers, Frohike, Langly, Jimmy, Yves.  
  
  
  
  
**BOOTH 46, COMPUTER CONVENTION, LAS VEGAS HILTON  
8:38**  
  
Jimmy, Langly, and Frohike queued at Booth 46 after they completed the auction application form. A husky middle-aged woman wearing a long dress with loud prints, sat on the registration booth. She was sporting a heavy make-up and a distinct head dress on her hair. Her duty was to take the application forms and enter them into the computer database and give each qualified bachelor instructions for the event.  
  
"Next," said the woman.   
  
Jimmy approached her and handed out his form. The woman read the first few lines in the form and looked curiously at Jimmy. After a few moments, she smiled tentatively, "Thank you for joining this charitable event." The woman entered the information into her computer and asked a few questions. "You're real name wouldn't happened to be James, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Jimmy excitedly, "How did you know?"  
  
The woman cleared her throat. Of course she knew what his real name was. He wrote in the form: first name, Jimmy and last name, Bond. What else would it be? "Let's just say, I'm a psychic," she grinned. She then handed him a card and gave him additional instructions.   
  
Jimmy noticed the woman's I.D.. It read www.LoveMatesToGo.com and on top of it, her name--Cleo.   
  
"Cool," said Jimmy.  
  
  
***  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Langly darkly.  
  
"I thought you wanted to do this Langly? That's what you said a minute ago," asked Frohike.   
  
"Well, yeah. But a guy can still change his mind, right?" he reasoned out. He was about to leave the line when the lady in the registration called out.  
  
"Next," called out Cleo.  
  
  
***  
_Another misfit_, Cleo said to herself after looking at Langly. She entered Langly's information in the database. Age: 32; interests: video games, progressive heavymetal, cyber communications, 18th-century art; perfect date: A game of Blizzard, pizza, and a diet coke.  
  
_Another loser. Jeez! Is there anybody more eligible than these guys_? she thought. After a few seconds, she was done with Langly's form. She called out, "Next."  
  
Frohike approached her and smiled. Cleo paused, _this isn't happening_.  
  
  
  
**THE LONEGUNMEN HQ, [approx. one week ago]  
13:20**  
  
Before they went to Las Vegas, the guys already checked out the records of the LoveMatesToGo.com company while they were at the HQ. They found out that among the so-called eligible bachelors in their database, 30% of them were the same 2 or three persons. In other words, three persons vie for 30% of the population.   
  
"Probably 1 person represents 10%, don't you think so?" asked Frohike.  
  
An oddity they reckoned since it meant more chances that the featured bachelors in the website would automatically not show up. And thus creating an influx of clients unsatisfied with the site's services. Jimmy suggested that what if the owner of the dotcom doesn't know that the bachelors in their database were just "reinventing" themselves just to get the numbers up.   
  
"What if they were just actors playing the part?" asked Jimmy.  
  
Byers agreed. They must find a way to prove that the dotcom advertently used these 3 persons just to pump up the business. Otherwise, the 3 mystery bachelors sure do a lot of identity fraud. Byers volunteered to look for evidence that would connect the founders to the 3 men. He believed that these men will eventually show up in the upcoming convention.  
  
Moreover, Langly crossed-referenced the duplicate identities to those he suspect were names of already deceased persons since 1940s.   
  
"Look here, they used this old fella's name who died in 1972," said Langly. "Same name, DOB, POB, physical features, etc.," he paused, "I think somebody's feeding these mystery men some information. Or they themselves researched these things," Langly suggested, "which I doubt."  
  
  
  
**COMPUTER CONVENTION, LAS VEGAS HILTON [present day]  
13:21**  
  
Byers made a visual inspection of the entire convention to facilitate their search for evidence which for now was lacking. He tried to contact the founder of the dotcom company to ask about the alleged multiplicity theory that they formed, instead Cleo was the only one willing enough to answer his questions.   
  
Byers identified himself as a consumer reporter for a well-known online consumer's report company based in Washington D.C. and he would like to know how the dotcom's system works. How do they get bachelors in their database, the process of selection, do they have a background check on their applicants, and so on. Cleo answered each questions as clearly as she can, but does not give out specific details. She told Byers that it's better to have an interview with Mr. Ruby, the founder himself.  
  
  
  
**LANGLY AND FROHIKE'S ROOM, PARADISE PARK RESORT HOTEL  
13:23**  
  
Frohike was in the hotel suite attaching the last piece of video circuitry in two wristwatches for Byers and another person, in this case, for Yves. The two were assigned to matched the profiles in the dotcom's DB during the auction, which according the Byers, the probability of the 3 mystery bachelors showing up in the event was about 3:4.   
  
Using a state of the art contact lenses worn by Frohike, Langly, and Jimmy during the auction, Byers and Yves would be able to cross-reference all the information gathered by their "baits" by downloading them from the lenses to the wristvideo.   
  
"I sure hope that this plan works," murmured Frohike.  
  
  
  
**FED CON CONVENTION, PARADISE PARK RESORT HOTEL  
13:25  
**  
Langly took a quick visit to the other convention that was happening near their area. He was excited on attending this annual hackers convention since he failed to attend last year. He had been a member of FED CON for a couple of years now since its first conception. It was the moment he'd been waiting for, to be surrounded with minds that equals his.   
  
Well, not exactly, Jimmy had to tag along, having nothing to do at the other convention. Langly didn't mind Jimmy being there with him, he just wished that Jimmy would remain silent during the entire session.  
  
He carried with him the usual requirements when attending such convention, cross over cables used to hook-up a portable notebook to the ODBC server, in which case he only brought a palm pilot for downloading files. Langly used to carry around business cards for exchanges but now he wanted all his files in digital format.   
  
"Langly," said Jimmy quietly, tapping Langly's shoulder.   
  
"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Langly preoccupied with a new gaming technology featured in one of the kiosk.  
  
"Is that Yves?" he asked while pointing to the statuesque beauty not far from where they were.  
  
"Huh?" Langly looked to where Yves was. "Yeah, she's a member all right. But she doesn't normally show up," said Langly uninterested.  
  
He remembered when Byers, Frohike and him went to these types of conventions five times a year to mingle with members of their own kind, about 2 years ago. It was the same time they met Yves, a well-known underground hacker famous for decrypting secrets from various government agencies. They only knew her by name, but in one very awkward situation at FED CON, her identity was revealed.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing?" asked Jimmy.  
  
Langly turned to look again at her direction and noticed the booth she was standing. It was a booth for government agencies DB backbone server. A very popular site for military aficionados.  
  
"Hmp. Probably checking who else she can hack," Langly chuckled, then paused, "I wonder what she's searching for?" he mused.  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED ...  
**

**[**The Lone Gunmen - John Byers, Melvin Frohike, Ringo Langly, Jimmy Bond, Yves Adele Harlow. @:[) #8) }8-) ] [The Resident Web Vampyr also writes fanfictions regularly for Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. ] [Visit [][1]http://www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net & [][2]http://www.lgmx.cjb.net for more information.**]**

   [1]: http://www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net
   [2]: http://www.lgmx.cjb.net



	4. Lot #2254-X

LGM : Lot#2254-X

**[Title]** Lot #2254-X  
**[Desc]** On the auction block, Jimmy's the first to go. But who could ever imagine what he's gotten himself into?  
**[Written by]** The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
**[Date] **15.06.01**  
[Rating]** PG**  
[Notes] **Part 4 of eXposed. | This is my first venture into the realm of The Lone Gunmen fanfic but I loved them since day one at the X-Files.   
**[Music/Lyrics]** Hot Stuff performed by Donna Summer, and You Sexy Thing performed by Hot Chocolate. I got a hold of the FM/OST recently, and while I was writing this next part, I can't help but smile at the image of our heroes matched with these songs.   
**[Credits]** The Lone Gunmen is the creation of Chris Carter, Vince Gilligan, John Shiban, Frank Spotnitz.  
**[Characters]** Byers, Frohike, Langly, Jimmy, Yves.  
  
  
  
**[prologue]** The Lone Gunmen series may be cancelled, but the their saga will continue and will remain in our hearts. The truth will set us free.   
  
  
  
  
**BACKSTAGE @ the LIVE BACHELORS' AUCTION, ELVIS BALLROOM  
LAS VEGAS HILTON  
18:07**  
  
Jimmy, with a broad grin, waited in line as the auction progressed. He was wearing a black tuxedo matched with a white crisp shirt, courtesy of the dotcom company. Frohike, slipping his hand in his slicked back hair, was on the same kind of tuxedo like Jimmy's, but his was looking more of a Valentino-inspired suit. Langly, who showed up with his hair neatly tied at the back, pulled in a conservative black tuxedo with white bow & white vest. The three guys were definitely looking very suave and very excited, except for Langly, who almost felt that his stomach was turning upside down.  
  
There were twenty-one bachelors all in all that were chosen and they were quite lucky enough to be included in the random selection. Thanks to Yves who conveniently worked wonders through her laptop.  
  
True to its nature, the dotcom group hooked dozens of computers for the bachelors' auction event allowing online bidding on each dock station. While the bachelor's were being presented on stage, the bidders would have the option to bid through the computer as the auctioneer announce the bids, live. So far, the highest bid made was $900 for bachelor number 5.   
  
Bachelor number 6 was called out on stage with a welcomed applause from the participating ladies, and gentlemen. Cleo signalled Jimmy that he would be next, making him more excited as ever.  
  
  
  
**@ the DOCK STATION, LIVE BACHELORS' AUCTION, ELVIS BALLROOM  
LAS VEGAS HILTON  
18:15**  
  
Byers and Yves, was seated at console number 12, observing the people who were gathered that the auction event. They were wearing the wristwatches wired by Frohike earlier that day. Byers cannot seemed to accustomed himself with the contact lenses that he was wearing.  
  
He asked Frohike if there was a way of making a video output through the usual eyeglasses, but no, Frohike had to insists that the lenses was the latest trend in video surveillance and that they had to try it.   
  
Byers kept twitching his eyes every so often that people started noticing him, one middle-aged man in particular, whose table was right next to them occupied with two other bachelor-looking men. Byers turned to look at where he was and inadvertantly twitched his eyes. Byers got a wink and a smile in return.  
  
Byers sighed in frustration, as he turned to look back at the console in front to him. Here he was, sitting at a dock station with Yves, in a middle of an auction event with women and a couple of men who were desperate to have a date, and all he can think about was how to get _Mr. Winkie_ here to get off his back.   
  
Byers failed to notice that there was an activity in his wristwatch.  
  
"Who's on?" he asked Yves.  
  
"Jimmy's next," she confirmed while scanning the perimeter.  
  
  
  
**ON STAGE @ the LIVE BACHELORS' AUCTION, ELVIS BALLROOM  
LAS VEGAS HILTON  
18:20**  
  
  
The profile of the bachelors were downloaded in every console as soon as they appeared on stage, complimented by a real-time webcast. This way, the bidders have a complete information of the "merchandise".  
  
"Lot #2254-X. Known to be a sports enthusiast, our next bachelor was a former football jock himself," began the auctioneer, _Hot Stuff_ was playing on the background. "But after spending most of his adult life in a locker full of sweaty men, James decided to leave the fields, and the lockers, for good."  
  
  
_Sitting here eating my heart out waiting, waiting for some lover to call..._  
_Talk about a thousand numbers lately, almost hang the phone off the wall ..._  
  
Jimmy pranced around the stage, posing at each of the auctioneer's pause and tried to match the rhythm of the song.   
  
"James admits that he likes hanging out with his buddies, but not as much as he likes spending time with women," said the auctioneer emphatically, "Don't you love a man like him, ladies?.." he said.   
  
_Looking for some hot stuff baby this evening...  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight...  
I want some hot stuff baby this evening...  
Gotta have some hot stuff...  
Gotta have some love tonight..._  
  
Jimmy gave a broad smile to the delight of the bidding audience.   
  
"...And gentlemen?" the auctioneer said in finality.  
  
Jimmy's smile turned into a frown when he heard the last word mentioned by the auctioneer. Jimmy doesn't have any problem with the "gentlemen", but it was definitely not his cup of tea.   
  
Yves noticed how uncomfortable Jimmy was, and smiled at the thought. Soon the bidding started. The public were given 1 minute to bid. Byers and Yves watched as the numbers go up.  
  
_$100_  
$125  
$150  
$200  
_$300_  
$325  
$360  
  
Jimmy watched nervously as the countdown started. A big clock hung above the stage, "10, 9, 8, 7,"  
$930  
$945  
_$1300_  
  
"3, 2, 1."  
  
$1350  
$1500  
  
"Going once, going twice," the auctioneer paused, "Sold!"  
  
Jimmy tried to look for the person who bid the highest for the evening amidst the blinding stage lights. The auctioneer requested the winner to step forward and claim the prize.  
  
It was _Mr. Winkie_.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**

**[**The Lone Gunmen - John Byers, Melvin Frohike, Ringo Langly, Jimmy Bond, Yves Adele Harlow. @:[) #8) }8-) ] [The Resident Web Vampyr also writes fanfictions regularly for Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. ] [Visit [][1]http://www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net & [][2]http://www.lgmx.cjb.net for more information.**]**

   [1]: http://www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net
   [2]: http://www.lgmx.cjb.net



End file.
